Watership Down
Watership Down is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd November 1986. Description Richard Adams's best-selling modern classic becomes a dramatic full-length cartoon in the skilled hands of director Martin Rosen and his team of superb animators. Best described as the Long March of Every Rabbit; it is the story of a warren of English rabbits who leave their own home in an instinctual shudder of tribal alarm and found a new burrow on peaceful Watership Down. Along the route occur many of the fears that flesh or fur is heir to. Black rats launch guerrilla attacks; a buzzard picks of stragglers with the whoosh of a long-bow's arrow; a carrot field is mined with garrotting noose; and eventually war has to be fought, with a slave burrow ruled by a rabbit dictator called General Woundwart. It is to be enjoyed as much for its grassroots adventures as for its mystical undertones, which are nicely summed up in Art Garfunkel's Hit 'Bright Eyes'. All ages will delight in its, yes, humanity. Cast * John Hurt as Hazel * Richard Briers as Fiver * Michael Graham-Cox as Bigwig * John Bennett as Captain Holly * Ralph Richardson as Chief Rabbit * Simon Cadell as Blackberry * Terence Rigby as Silver * Roy Kinnear as Pipkin * Richard O'Callaghan as Dandelion * Denholm Elliott as Cowslip * Mary Moddox as Clover * Lynn Farleigh as Tab * Zero Mostel as Kehaar * Harry Andrews as General Woundwort * Nigel Hawthorne as Campion * Hannah Gordon as Hyzenthlay * Clifton Jones as Blackavar * Derek Griffiths as Vervain and Chervil * Michael Hordern as Lord Frith and Narrator * Joss Ackland as Black Rabbit of Inlé and El-Ahrairah * Michelle Price as Lucy Credits Opening # Warning screen # The Video Collection "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks # Start of Watership Down (1978) Closing # End of Watership Down (1978) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Watership Down Category:Nepenthe Productions Category:Watership Productions Category:Michael Hordern (Watership Down Narrator) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:Richard Adams Category:Movies